Life as it Once Was
by Demon Mortal
Summary: Kagome must make the final decision of what she will do. Songfic wind beneath my wings first chapter. She is captured by Naraku and now must escape from his grip. Will she survive, or die trying. Please R
1. The Decision

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters!**_

**_Life as it Once Was_**

**_(Chapter 1)_**

**_Revealing The Past_**

**_Kagome sat alone starring at her ceiling. To much was going through her mind. She had a big dicision to make. She would choose her own life style, whether it be studying exam's, going through every day life, or going back to the fuetal era of Japan. This would be her final dicision. InuYasha was always telling her to stay home and that it was to dangerous... but what would happen to him. She was the reason he was still alive. For him to grieve and mope of Kikyo's death all day long, he would probably take his own life. Kagome wouldn't let that happen to him! Not now... for all that they worked for... but then the fights came into her head. All the times he made her feel low, or unwanted in the world. Kagome didn't know what to do. Kagome then decided that she would stay home. It was for the best. After all, when she went along with Miroku and Sango, it was always her who played the damsel in destress. Perhaps this would give her more time to think about it. Kagome sat there remembering the good times..._**

_**(It must have been cold there in my shadow, to never have sunlight on your face,**_

_**you were content to let me shine, that's your way,**_

_**you always walked a step behind....)**_

_**InuYasha starred up at the night sky. He had never seen anything more beautiful than a star carnation that reminded him of Kikyo. He remembered back to when he first met Kagome. Ever since that day, he fealt the presence of Kikyo. InuYasha did remember, he did have times when his mouth would shout off, but he was only trying to protect her, and she would be the one to correct him of something while he would be battling a demon... it wasn't exactly his fault. Kagome also made InuYasha feel the presence of his mother. Could it be, that without Kagome, Kikyo would have killed him by now.**_

_**InuYasha stared, wondering under the starry night sky.**_

_**Kagome to was having thoughts of the past. She didn't know where to go. Kagome made her final decision. She wrote a small note and sent it down into the well. Someone like Shippo or Kelala would eventually come across it someday. She sat in her bed crying in confusion. She had almost no marks in any of her subjects, and she didn't even know what the exams were on. If she went back into the well, **__**Naraku would after her again. Like the day he sent one of his incarnations to kidnap her. She was so sick of all the deaths she had come across when she was traveling with InuYasha. Yet then fun they had was incredable...**_

_**(So I was the one with all the glorry, while you were the one with all the strength,**_

_**a beautiful face without a name, for someone,**_

_**a beautiful smile, to hide the pain.)**_

_**Kagome thought of all the times he rescued her from Koga, and Naraku. Why should she drop an oppurtunity to be with someone who would protect her?**_

_**(Did you ever know that your my hero, and everything I would like to be,**_

_**I can fly higher than an eagle, but you are the wind beneath my wings.)**_

_**InuYasha waited a while, finally Miroku and Sango showed up. "Took you guys long enough, what was the hold up?" InuYasha greeted sarcastically. "Sorry InuYasha but we had a very rude disterbance with Naraku! All of his incarnations attacked us on the way back from our voyage." Miroku replied. "And I don't exactly think they're through yet. We should lay low for a while and hide. Isn't this the night of a full moon InuYasha?" Sango asked. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." So they took a night in an empty cave. InuYasha stayed up that whole night wondering about Kagome.**_

_**(It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart,**_

_**I want you to know the truth, of coarse I know it,**_

_**I would be nothing without you!**_

_**Did you ever know that your my hero, and everything I would like to be,**_

_**I can fly higher than an eagle, but you are the wind beneath my wings!)**_

_**So how did you like my fanic? Please read and review. New Chap won't be updated for a while so embrace yourself.**_


	2. A Happy Life

**_Life as It Once Was_**

**_(Chapter 2)A Happy Life_**

**_Kagome left that night, before she made her decision she wanted to find out who she really was. If she went back in time, she would be nothing but a reincarnation of Kikyo, but here, she is who she is. Kagome began to walk down the street of Tokyo,Japan. Supprisingly the traffic wasn't that bad. She walked alone not fearing the others, who krept in the dark alleys at night. She faced Sesshomaru and Naraku, two of the most powerful men who could have killed her in a second, but she beat them to their own game. To Kagome, there was no reason to fear thugs. She would rip their ears off. Yet being alone in the dark cold windy night got to her. She was so used to someone being beside her...it was to painful to think of InuYasha at a time like this, or was she in love with him. Kagome shook the thought off, she couldn't go back. She already had a boyfriend. Hojo would always be there for her...infact he was always there for her, she was just never there for him. She sighed at thinking how selfish that sounded. Even if Kagome took her life, never to see Hojo again, he would still be there...where as, InuYasha would go right back to following Kikyo. What if Kagome did stay in the Fuetal Era and InuYasha still chased after his past crush. It would kill Kagome to just stand there and take that, for her to die slowly watching the man who loved her fade away, and then the man she thought she loved went down another path. InuYasha never told Kagome he loved her...he never once spoke of her, herself...it was just about how they had to work together to find the jewel shard. Maybe that was all he wanted from her...to seek the jewel of four souls and then never to talk again...Kagome fealt so used... she had a better chance with Miroku than with InuYasha... she was at the point where she would even take Koga. What path was she supposed to follow. Even though InuYasha was a bit of a jerk, she would miss all the others, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kelala, Keiyadai, some how Kagome fealt a deep whole in her heart. She would miss all the battles that they had together...but if she went back, she would never see her own family. Kagome wished she could keep in touch with everyone, but if Kagome kept visiting her family like she was doing, Naraku would eventually find out about them and then her family would be in grave danger. Kagome didn't want that to happen. Kagome couldn't bring InuYasha here either because if she were to mess with the past, who knows what Naraku could do in the present. This whole decision was starting to get to her. Either way she was putting people in danger. She had to live one way or the other. Kagome gained courage and walked back to the Hirugrashi Shrine. She looked down the well... the place she almost visited everyday. She slowly put her foot in and was about to climb down. She was so used to that, but she stopped. She took a look once more down the well, and then closed it with shredding tears coming down her face. She ran to her _**_**bedroom and went to sleep. She knew she could always visit her InuYasha there...but it wasn't the same. It just wasn't the same.**_

_**InuYasha rose as the next morning came. InuYasha had turned back into a half demon. He was no longer a mortal. InuYasha looked around him. "Still no sign of Kagome..." InuYasha whispered. He got up and without waking the others, he decided to walk around for a bit. InuYasha had a depressing emotion that kept stabbing him. He could not pick up Kagomes sent. That only meant one thing, she was **__**to far away from InuYasha. It fealt as if she had completely separated from this world. He looked up at the sunny sky and seen a cloud that looked just like her, waving in the afternoon. InuYasha realised that soon, he would have to crack that to Shippo. Shippo would probably cry and it would take him a long time to get over it. All InuYasha knew was that he would miss her so much. Perhaps one day they would meet again, but InuYasha would have to take care of Kikyo first. As much as Kagome hates to hear it, whether she wants to or not, Kikyo came first. Kagome came second.**_

_**The next day Kagome went to school. She seen all her friends, but then the horror in her eyes. She seen Hojo with a girl that looked exactly like Kikyo. Kagome was so outraged, she cried and ran away as fast as she could. Her friends tried to follow, but she lost them went she cut a corner. As she ran, a dark figure was gaining on her. A large shadow grew taller and taller in the sunlight. Kagome seen Kikyo before her eyes, standing infront of her. "He wanted you, but you didn't want him, so you took my boyfriend, and so I took yours. Listen to me Kagome, you may be my reincarnation, but you are also you! Just because one person makes a mistake, doesn't mean that in the end you make them ALL suffer... they need you, and it's your own call whether or not you have the courage to say in your heart that you need them? Don't make a decision that you will regret later on." With that Kikyo vanished as quickly as she appeared. Kagome sat on the side street crying. Such a hard decision. She loved her family and she loved her friends, but was it really time that she would have to let them go? Could she not stay longer.... what would happen to Sota. Would he become just like Kohaku and forget his own sister completely? It ached Kagome to think of such thoughts, but perhaps it was for the best. **__**So this time, Kagome had a good idea of what her decision was.**_

_**So how did you like the second chapter. Please people read and review. Thanks.**_

_**Till the next chapter.**_


	3. Lies of a Lost Soul

**_Life as it Once Was_**

**_(Chapter 3)_**

**_(Lies of a Lost Soul)_**

_**Kagome packed all of her belongings. She didn't bother telling anyone, it would be to painful for them. She didn't want anymore stress on her shoulders. So eventually she headed out for the big world. She opened the Hirugrashi shrine that she had closed. She looked down the well, and with out any regrets she jumped. As she fell into the blue light, she noticed the opening close, and it would stay shut for eternity. Kagome pictured everyone back at her house. Her mother, her grandfather, and Sota. Never to be seen again. As she climbed out of the well, no one was there. Kagome was always used to InuYasha, Sango or even Miroku giving her a warm welcoming. Yet, not even Shippo was to be seen. As she walked around, she fealt so lonely. She walked in the cold night all by herself, for the first time in her life, she suffered fear and pain. That was the first time she had ever been scared. No one was there, Kagome began to regret everything she did in the past. Hojo was right there, but she ignored him, and InuYasha didn't even care. Even though he was there, she was all alone...all along. No one cared. She should have stayed with her family. She began to cry and jumped back down the well. She landed on the hard ground and cried even louder. She began to pound the ground. Her mind was full of emotions, anger, hatred, confusion, depression. Every one who was there, was now gone. She climbed back up the wall, still in the Fuetal era. Kagome began to walk off on her own. She walked to where her heart lead her, no one beside her. Or even to guide her. As she walked, she couldn't stop thinking of InuYasha. Why was he not there? Why wasn't Miroku even there? She just didn't want to be alone in the dark cold night. She even wished that Koga would find her, but sadly, he didn't even come. That **__**was when she began to hear strange noises coming from the forest right next to her. InuYasha wouldn't be there to save her this time. A dark shadow walked through a shining light coming from the forest. Kagome couldn't see who it was since it was so dark out. She took out one of her arrows and pointed it at the persons direction. She shot it, but the shadowy figure simply summoned a powerful spell that blocked her attack. The figure continued to walk. Kagome could only make it out to be a man with long dark hair. As she looked carefully, her eyes widened when she realized it was none other than **__**the half demon Naraku. Kagome looked at herself in disbelief, she ran back to the fuetal era for this? **__**To be standing right in front of her most hated enemy. Yet, he didn't look so evil. He was very calm and looked as if he wanted to help her. "Kagome." He said in a very calm tone. Kagome stared at him in confusion. "What the hell do you want! You've put the hanyou through enough! Just go away!!!" Naraku shook off the words and walked closer. Kagome ran back to the well and jumped. Once again she hit the hard pavement. She got up and began to pound the ground again in frustration. Naraku slowly floated down and stood there watching her cry. "Just leave me alone!" She cried and climbed up the well. As he followed she ran as fast as she could. Naraku was getting tired of putting up a chase. He simply blocked her way by stepping in front. "InuYasha went back to Kikyo, he lost your sent as well as many of the other demons. You have been away to long, so InuYasha gave up hope. You and InuYasha blame me for screwing up love relationships, and yet you fall in love with InuYasha, Kikyo's love and then leave another person standing alone. Kikyo just couldn't stand Hojo living that fate." Naraku replied in a calm manner. "How do you know about Hojo?" Kagome asked in fear. "Because the mortal spirit inside of me is dead...Onigumo lies in the past, present and future. Unlike you, he does not have a reincarnation because he sold his life to demons, so his spirit will slowly die in the person who suffers the most pain...which would be Mr. Neglected Hojo." Kagome looked at him in anger and ran. He simply blocked her again. "Kagome, do you not understand? If you go back to InuYasha, you will find him with Kikyo, then you will suffer and Hojo will be released from the suffering, but you will have the worst fate!" Kagome looked up at him in anger. "Why do you care about it so much? Because I look like Kikyo? Just go away!" Naraku looked at her and tried to be even calmer. "No because, the heart of Onigumo still rests inside of me, and without Onigumo's heart I would have killed everyone by now. I am not asking something impossible, you just have to stop seeing InuYasha. He's taken. Whether **__**you like it or not, Kikyo was there for him before you were." Kagome walked away. She thought to herself "He's lying, I don't believe a word he is saying. None of it's true...none. InuYasha would never **__**want Kagome to leave, but all those times he chased Kikyo asking for forgiveness." Naraku stood there **__**and waited for a reaction. All Naraku wanted was to collect the jewel fragments, so he could become more powerful then InuYasha. Naraku's best qualities were lying to his victims. Kagome couldn't believe him, she didn't have it in her heart to believe him. Why would she take the side of her most hated enemy. Naraku walked up to her and hugged her. She pulled away and pointed an arrow at him. He simply grabbed the bow and arrow and through it far off in the distance. She began to cry and Naraku then hugged her, trying to comfort her. She slowly began to gain his trust. Yet the more she trusted him, the more she fealt heart broken. Something was up, InuYasha would never want her to go away, would he? Was being with Naraku the best idea she ever made. Kagome began to consider it a mistake. **__**Even though she had gained trust for him, she refused to go back to his castle. She would never go anywhere alone with that creep. "Fine, if you get into trouble just yell my name and I will send help." Naraku said as he left. kagome silently whipered to herself "yeah like I need you to fight my battles." Naraku somply smiled when he over heard that remark. That was why Naraku was going to put Kagome in danger so that she would call out for him. She sent Kagura to find a powerfull full fledged demon. As **__**Kagome walked amongst the dark cold night, she couldn't help but realise loud foot steps coming from behind her, she turned around to find Goshinki, the powerful demon that broke InuYasha's Tetsiega in half. She paniced and ran. Goshinki followed ready to catch his dinner. "NARAKU!!!!!" With in seconds Kagura swept right passed the demon and grabbed Kagome. Kagura headed for the castle. Kagome thought to her self 'perhaps she would be safer at the castle...then again maybe not.' Kagome decided **__**to give InuYasha one last chance before she gave up on him for good. Only if Naraku was planning on letting her out of the castle. As she arrived, Naraku looked back at her. "Just to let you know, you fell right into my trap, everything I just said was lie. InuYasha does still love you, but if he did tell me this, why did he not show up when you arrived here in the first place?" "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kagome screamed in anger. Naraku simply gave a smirk and laughed. "You will be here for a long time, so don't get your heart on InuYasha saving you. He can not find the castle because he does not know the sent. Good night wench, dream about your family at home, you won't see them ever again.**_

_**How did you like the 3rd chapter? R&R. What will happen next? Until the next chapter....**_


	4. The Death Wish

**_Chapter 4: The Death Wish_**

**_Kagome sat in the corner of a room. She couldn't believe her own stupidity. She let her own enemy get the best of her. She knew the only way out of this mess was InuYasha. That was the biggest problem. She missed him so much, yet how did she know she could trust him again, what if he was with Kikyo. 'What am I thinking, I'm believing the lies Naraku has said. Naraku has cursed InuYasha for years but is he really going this far, to mess up such a complicated thing as love...would he really use such a beautiful thing to his own dark advantage?'_**

**_Miroku and Sango were both walking out in the woods as usual. "I haven't seen mistress Kagome in days. InuYasha must have pulled another one to get her to stay away for this long." Miroku sighed. Sango agreed. "InuYasha has been acting odd lately. I wonder if Kagome's absense has gotten to him?" She asked when all of a sudden she felt a hand grab her buttox. "MIROKU!" She yelled as she slapped him hard on the face. "What? Sorry... I can't help it..." He tried to cover up which wasn't exactly working. "Now is hardly the time...you're deprived!" She yelled._**

**_Shippo sat alone on a hill watching the clouds in the sky. "Stupid ediot InuYasha, if he wasn't so dumb half the time, Kagome wouldn't keep running away like this!" He stated in his cute childish, heroic voice. "I'll get Kagome back, all I have to do is find her and bring her back into the group!" With that, the child fox demon transformed into a large pink ball with eyes and floated away._**

**_InuYasha sat on a branch watching the well. "Damnet, what's taking her so long!" He snarled to himself as usual. "Well I guess I'll just have to go get her myself!" He jumped into the well, yet he was not amused. He landed right at the bottom. "What the Hell!" He yelled. 'What could have made her so mad that she would seal the well up.' He thought to himself. "Oh no, she must have seen me with Kikyo again. Damnet! I can't believe this, I'll have to stop seeing Kikyo or else, Kagome will never come back." InuYasha climbed out of the well to smell something very unpleasant. He sniffed until he realized..."Goshinki..." he whispered in fear hatred. He sniffed the other side..."N...Naraku..." InuYasha's eyes widened as he realized a possibility. 'When I was with Kikyo, she must have ran away and got stuck meeting up with Naraku.' "HOLD ON KAGOME I'M COMING!"_**

**_Naraku laughed as he saw InuYasha suffering desperatly to find his new girlfriend. "Love, it's such a pitty, especially when the one you love, seeks another." He couphed dryly watching InuYasha in Kanna's mirror. "So the puppy has sniffed the bate, he is on his way to find his mate, but by that time, it will be to late." He laughed maniacally. He made his way to the room he was keeping Kagome in. He heald a knife in his hand and in the other, he heald a towel. He kicked the door open only to see that she was not there. "Oh come now, do you really think hiding at this point is really going to help you?" He slammed the closet door open. She ran out trying to avoid any attacks he would use with the knife. She starred at it fearfully. "Oh this?" He calmly said looking down at the knife. "I was only going to inform you that supper is ready. I needed the knife to chop the meet." She starred and slowly backed away, out the door and headed for the table taking extra precautions._**

**_Miroku and Sango were still out as they noticed the sun was slowly setting. "We should get back and see if mistress Kagome has returned." Miroku stated. "I agree." Sango replied. They headed back for camp when they noticed a breathless InuYasha running towards them. "InuYasha, what's wrong?" Miroku questioned. "InuYasha, you can tell us anything." Sango added. "N...Nar...N...K...Kag.." InuYasha tried but he was out of beat. "Naraku..may...have meetin.. up...with...Kagome...at some part...of the night...when I was seen...by her...with Kikyo." InuYasha fell to the ground wondering what possibilities. He cringed at the thought of Kagome even having to look at the monster. 'If he touches her...or touched her I will kill him for it.'_**

**_Kagome sat in fear of her enemy at the supper table. 'Why did he chase me down with a knife in his hand. Something about this is not right at all. Is he trying to get back at InuYasha again for all those times he has seen Kikyo with him.' Kagome then realized, 50 years ago, the bandit Onigumo was in love with the priestess Kikyo, he lusted her, but Kikyo always rejected him and went to InuYasha...but now Kagome loves InuYasha, but she wants nothing to do with Hojo, yet she always see's InuYasha with Kikyo. Was Naraku trying to point this out to her._**

**_Shippo began to cry when he heard about Kagome and the possibilities of meeting up with Naraku. "D..Do yah think we'll ever see her again.?" Shippo cried in his childish voice. "Don't you worry, we'll get Kagome back and kill that monster." Miroku said trying to calm down the young Shippo. "Yeah, don't worry, we'll kill the bastard!" InuYasha bluffed not knowing what to expect. "Well were going to have to leave first thing in the morning so we can get a good head start." Sango replied. They all agreed and made camp._**

**_well hoped you liked this chappy. Please R&R_**


End file.
